


To build a home

by DeaPotteriana



Series: Just another universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Foster Parents, Mention of Racism, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Or father, Parents, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Roberto da Costa - Freeform, Sunspot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaPotteriana/pseuds/DeaPotteriana
Summary: Little one shot about Nat and Clint after the events of It will last.





	To build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot connected to It will last, please read that before reading this :)

**To build a home**

 

“Is he…” Clint murmured, his voice cracking under the feeling that, unexpectedly, took over him. He was a spy, a SHIELD agent, trained to control every kind of emotion, but at that moment he didn’t care.

He held Natasha’s hand, squeezing it to let her know they were in that situation together. Her face was the one of a statue, still and with a neutral expression, but Clint knew her better than everyone else in the world.

She was shaken just as he was.

They stood there, watching the kid - their data said he was fourteen - breathe through the hospital machines.

“I called as soon as I found out his identity,” Coulson explained after a while. He was by their side, just as he had been for years, and he was keeping his attention on the StarkPad he had in his hands. “You weren’t the only one interested, though.”

Natasha shot him a look as hard as a stone. “Who,” she said, not even bothering to make it a question.

Coulson hesitated. “Government.”

Clint, not surprised and actually kind of expecting it, nodded. “Can SHIELD handle it?”

“Already doing it… But there is someone else.”

Natasha touched the glass dividing them from the sleeping kid; he had been beaten up while playing soccer, in a fight born from racist comments. The only idea made her want to punch someone.

The kid had defended himself, at first - someone in the crowd had filmed everything and she and Clint had watched it again and again.

He had defended himself, at first, resorting to powers he later admitted he didn’t know he had. Natasha thought he was telling the truth, above all because it would have explained why he stopped using them after just a few seconds.

Lack of control.

He still needed to learn.

“We will deal with whoever that is,” Clint replied, eyes glued on the kid.

“That would be me, Mr. Barton,” a voice coming from behind their backs interrupted them. The spy couple turned around, while Coulson shot them a knowing look.

“Professor,” Nat was the first to speak. She nodded to herself. “I see.”

She really did. The kid was a mutant, both her and Clint knew that, and because of that video everyone else did too. A mutant… Who had to learn how to control his powers, all but weak or inoffensive.

“Professor X,” Clint nodded too, a horrible feeling of loss creeping into his chest.

He should have realised it was stupid. He and Nat didn’t even ever met the kid! All they managed to do was watch him sleep, from behind a glass, _after_ he’s gotten hurt. They didn’t know him.

… But Alex and Rey’s stories had shown them the family they could have had, and he thought… He thought…

Bobby.

They called him kid not to get attached before being able to actually bring him home with them, but Clint knew that they both already cared - they did since the first moment Alex had talked about him.

Roberto.

Bobby.

Sunspot.

Professor X smiled sweetly. “I think we should talk.”

Natasha kept her stoic expression and shrugged. “There’s nothing to talk. We understand he needs to go with you. It’s a matter of security, because at your School he’ll be able to learn how to use his powers. The government will be more relaxed if he’s in a controlled environment like the School and Bobby himself will be better, because surrounded by kids of his age going through the exact thing.”

Clint felt his heart skip a beat and looked at the woman he loved, before giving his attention to the professor. “Yeah. We understand.”

Professor X smiled again. “My school is not that far away from you. He could go back to you during the weekends, or even come to class and leave in the afternoon.”

He looked at both of them, these human members of the Avengers who fought valiantly no matter the powers their opponents had, and Clint squirmed under the attention. Every time the Professor’s gaze seemed to be able to read their souls.

This time, though, they didn’t think it was a bad thing.

Somehow, without even meeting the ki- _Bobby_ , both Clint and Nat felt a deep love for him - or at least for what bringing him home could have meant. It was like standing in front of a road that you’ll know will be difficult, but that will bring you more joy that you could even imagine.

“If the papers are in order,” Professor X started saying.

Coulson hid a smile and pushed the StarkPad towards them, like a proud parent. “They are. Freshly made.”

The mutant nodded, while Natasha and Clint squeezed each other’s hand, in what felt like a promise.

“Bring your kid home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone was waiting for Alex and Pietro ahah but inspiration took over and handed me Clintasha... Sorry ahaha  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
